Wild Thinking
by Raychel
Summary: EO... I own nothing. TRUE spoilers for episde 10x7 of law and order SVU. Olivia Benson poses as a prostitute to save Elliot Stabler... insight on both characters. You do not want to miss this, it is EO, so if you don't like EO then watch this ship sail


This is for Chelsea, because...it's just that awesome :) Spoilers for Wildlife, season 10. I do not own any of this... lines from the actual episode are used for authenticity, again not mine.

Elliot Stabler, detective of NYPD Special victims unit looked at the mattress and scowled. It was a dump, they dumped him in a dump and he thought about the couch. Who had been the genius behind his undercover place in Queens? At least make it comfortable in case he was made to be prisoner there, which he was. He had no way of contacting anyone and he knew that Olivia Benson, his partner would be worried like crazy, either that or insanely pissed off. Elliot cleared off the couch and began to strip down to his black Jockeys, he never got to sleep in his underwear anymore. And if he did it wasn't for any reason other then comfort, but he finally felt free enough to lay down in almost nothing. The house was a good temperature and even though it was a mess, it was not all real junk. Sure it was a bunch of empty wrappers of food and various items but they were all brand new and Elliot closed his eyes to avoid seeing the mess. He must have closed his eyes for a second too long because before he knew it there was persistent knocks on the door. What the? What did those guys want? Elliot jerked up and got off the couch, he looked through the peep hole and when he saw Olivia his first thought was to get her out of harms way. Opening the door, he pulled her in asking her what the hell she was doing there.

"We lost contact," Olivia started to explain and Elliot could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Oh god they had to have seen Olivia come in.

"They took my phone," Elliot started to tell her and she did not seem phased that he was in his underwear, if he saw Liv in less then her shirt and jeans he would probably go insane with ecstasy. He watched her hand over her phone to him and told him that she would let Cragen know.

"While you're at it tell Kathy too." Elliot looked out of the window nervously.

"I just saw her." Olivia sounded exasperated and Elliot felt bad for bringing her into his marital problems.

"She mad?" Elliot asked not really caring if Kathy was mad or not, but felt like it was the right question to ask.

"She's worse then mad and I can't say that I blame her." Olivia's last few words made him cringe, not her too. Great all he needed was Liv down his back too, he just wanted his marriage to be over with but it wasn't something that he could just walk away from. He had responsibility and obligations, he knew that Olivia meant well and he wondered if she was truly on Kathy's side or just concerned for his well being.

"Well Liv what the hell am I supposed to do? Tell the bad guys I gotta get home int time for diaper duty?" Elliot's eyes pierced Olivia's and she seemed as tired of this old song and dance as he was. But of course she had a comeback, she always did.

"You go undercover again and don't tell Kathy... you'll be safer here then home." Olivia was getting good at these lectures and he noted that he would go undercover many more times if it meant-

KNOCK KNOCK. What? Oh god, they were back. They must have seen Olivia.

"Mike! Let us in!" Mike was Elliot's undercover name and he saw Olivia immediately panic. He put his hand on her shoulder and she grasped his hand. The closet? No, he thought about shoving her in there but there was no door. He whispered to her to go to the bedroom as he handed her the cell phone and she followed his lead. Pushing her out of sight, he took one last glance back and felt his whole body get cold. For starters he did not want them to hurt Olivia, he was unarmed at the moment and completely helpless, however he knew that he would be able to rip them apart with his bare hands if it came down to it. Second of all, he could not believe he felt like he was about to get caught by mom and dad with a girl stuffed in his closet, and who would ever think that girl would be Olivia? Kathy never needed to be kept in any closets, her made a face at even thinking about Kathy at a time like these. Elliot would have rather Kathy be at that door, she didn't have a gun and he could get a slap on the wrist instead. Perhaps a fresh divorce.

"Who were you just talking to?" They demanded after he opened the door to let them in.

"What?" Elliot played dumb, don't let them go in the bedroom.

"Who were you talking to?!"

"Nobody." Elliot lied, Oh shit... they were done for. How else was he going to explain Olivia? This had to be the most insane thing he did after getting Kathy pregnant again. He was undercover, dealing with animals. He was a sex crimes police officer and he was... holding onto his fake identity like it was a million dollars. Kathy had told him, she had mentioned how she wanted him home more, that he needed to retire for his family and stop playing good cop/bad cop.

"You wearing ladies panties too?" Elliot looked at Olivia's jacket and sucked in a breath, he wanted to call out to her. He wanted to tell her to run, go out a window, get herself out of there. But then he heard it, a toilet flushed and Elliot was just as surprised as the two perps. A gun was held to the back of his head as he was pushed and then shoved into the bedroom, luckily he hit the bed. That was when he saw her, no... was it really Olivia? Olivia Benson... his partner and best friend of ten or eleven years (lol at the writers) and she was... oh god... she was...

"Mmm... are you ready for me daddy?" Olivia asked in a heavy southern accent and Elliot was in shock, her shirt, where was it? Why did Olivia Benson have the most amazing bra he had ever witnessed on? Why were her breasts so amazing that he wanted to get rid of these guys and carry on being undercover further... when Olivia acknowledged the two other men Elliot took that time to stare at the beauty of her. He had imagined what she looked like underneath, what man wouldn't? And his fantasy had not done him justice, he wanted her. In every simple way a man could want a woman. Only this was more then wanting her, this was something waking up inside of him. Olivia was now the second woman he had ever been in such close contact with as she pressed herself up against him and he had to maintain himself.

"A guys gotta eat, haha." Elliot said to the two men who complimented his taste and Elliot savored Olivia's mouth on his neck, he felt her hands squeeze his shoulder blades and her tongue penetrated his skin. He had to think about something else, anything but Olivia caressing him, touching him, her scent.

"Why so tense?" Olivia asked, ignoring the two men and Elliot caught her shirt that was thrown at him.

"Um..." Elliot had to find his words, "Not tonight." Was all he could muster and he felt Olivia run her right hand down his chest and he wanted so much to just pull her closer, but he tried not to look at her, he tried to pretend it wasn't happening. Olivia mentioned him still having to pay and he was struggling for air, he needed air. She was too intoxicating, when he saw a gun being put in her face, he felt her tense up and he squeezed her hand. Elliot felt his instincts take over and decided that if they hurt Olivia at all he would have to kill them, that is after he got feeling back in his body. He followed Olivia's escort and she asked if she could get dressed, Elliot still did not know what to say at all. Once she was out of the door he knew that she was safe, he however was not. Not at all, he was on the verge of having a heart attack from seeing Olivia and feeling her so up close. He didn't even want to start pondering what on earth Olivia had been thinking...

*************************

Olivia Benson put her shirt on as the cool air hit her skin. It was official, yes it was, she had historically lost her mind. It must have taken a vacation when she realized that her only idea was to throw her shirt off and be a prostitute for Elliot. After she tells him to call his wife, she strips half naked and practically seduces her partner in front of two other men... and she was healthy? No way. Olivia could not believe how comfortable she had been caressing Elliot, leaning against him. When he was giving her, her shirt she wanted to ignore it. She wanted to get rid of the two men so could- the door began to open and she dove aside.

"Get him dressed." One of the men yelled and she heard Elliot say something. She put her jacket on and watched as Elliot was taken to a van. Seeing him in just his underwear had been... a major thing for Olivia Benson, only in her wildest dreams had she ever thought she would be so close to Elliot physically. Not bothering to put her hair up, the phone began to vibrate.

"Benson?"

"Olivia, did you talk to Elliot?" It was Kathy and she sounded very upset.

"Yes..." Olivia squeaked.

"And?"

"And I have to call you back Kathy-"

"What did he say?"

"He um- Kathy I really gotta go." Olivia watched as Elliot was being talked to in the van. She crept over to her car and waited for them to not look her way and she got in. The van began to move and she started her car. She could still feel the normal effects that he body had felt from being in such close contact with Elliot. He had seemed so freaked out about it, but had participated. His skin had felt so good against hers and his hand on her back.

"Snap out of it Olivia." She told herself as she followed the van. She kept driving, keeping a distance. She hit a red light that had been green when they went through. She still knew where they were going so she just reminded herself. But it was when she saw a huge crowd of people that she turned her siren on, she knew. She didn't know how she knew but she did. Elliot was hurt, she did not look at how bad it was, all she cared about was getting to him. She called on her radio to report him injured and saw him move his lips, saying her name.

"Elliot?" She put a hand to his head and began to stroke his forehead, "Elliot can you hear me?" tears escaped her and she saw him search her eyes, he looked scared but relieved that she was by his side, of course she was. She knew what his eyes were telling her and then she saw the words... "I...love..you...." form on his mouth and she began to shake her head. No, he was not going to die, he didn't have a choice. She wouldn't let him die. He closed his eyes once more, "Elliot, open your eyes, El please open your eyes?" Olivia did not bother to wipe her tears away.

"Do you know him Miss?" A man asked her.

"I'm his partner." Olivia kept stroking his head and his breaths began to get shallow, "Elliot stay with me now... you've gotta stay with me." She could hear the ambulance in the distance, "Stay with me. That's right El, keep looking at me, that's right El," She repeated this a few times and was pleased to see him straining to keep his eyes open. But just as the ambulance got there his eyes were closed for a minute now.

"What happened?" A medic asked her and that was when Olivia realized that she didn't know.

"He was shot."

"I saw it, some guy shot him in the shoulder," A man offered and Olivia looked down at the wound, he was right, Elliot had been shot in the shoulder.

"Ok miss, we need you to step out of the way." A man pushed Olivia aside and a woman supported her.

"I'm..." Olivia choked on her words, "I'm his partner."

"We need to get him to a hospital now." Olivia watched as the medics lifted Elliot up.

"Are you riding along?" A female medic asked her and she nodded, she would come back for the car. Who cared about a car when Elliot was- and then her phone went off. What the hell? If it was Kathy again Olivia was going to break her phone. Instead it was Cragen.

"Yeah?"

"Is he ok?"

"Um, he's lost a lot of blood, um, they're putting him in the ambulance, I'm riding along."

"Liv I need you to drive with him, we cannot leave a police vehicle on the scene."

"But captain-"

"He'll be ok Liv, just follow him." Olivia hung up the phone.

"Miss we need you in the back now!"

"I'm- I'm taking my car." Olivia said, trying to control her sobs, "El I'm right behind you, I'm here." Olivia called to him and she could see the medics looking at her and then at him.

"Did you hear that sir? She'll be driving behind us, can you squeeze my hand?" The female medic asked Elliot, "He squeezed my hand meaning that he knows." Olivia nodded and ran to the sedan. This was not happening, this was not happening. How could this be happening?! She took out her phone and dialed Kathy, no answer. The machine picked up and Olivia had to spit the words out, "Kathy you're husband was just shot, answer the damn phone.... Kathy! Fine, he'll be at the hospital in Queens." Olivia hung up her phone and prayed that Kathy had a good excuse for not picking up the line. It seemed like forever until they got to the hospital but when they did Olivia parked the car horribly and ran inside. She flashed her badge at the nurse in front and he let her by. She could see people looking st her and some even protested to her she didn't care, she refused to care. She caught a glimpse of the team rushing Elliot to a room and shot after them.

"Miss-"

"I'm his partner." Olivia said to the man in the black shirt, she didn't know who he was but he stopped talking when he heard her. She watched as Elliot's eyes searched the room when he heard her voice, but they closed once again.

"We need to step outside."

"No, I'm not-"

"He's going to be in here for a while miss, please."

"But-"

"Do we have to get security?"

"I'm a cop! I'm his partner!" Olivia's voice trembled.

"Then act like one, please go wait and we will let you know." And she was pushed out of the door. She was in shock, how did that happen? She did not leave, she did not sit down, nor did she pace. She waited, didn't care how long she had to stand there. Olivia Benson rooted her heals and allowed herself to cry.

******************

"I'd like to go home." Elliot told the doctor for the second time.

"We need to keep you for observation, you were shot and lost a lot of blood."

"I'm fine doc," Elliot lied, the truth was he was not fine. He was bad, he was scared, all he could keep thinking of how Olivia must think about him for telling her that he loved her. It was a thing, people usually told others they loved them before they died right? So Elliot came to the conclusion that it was his brain that made him do it.

"I'll be back," The doctor told him, "Your partner is here by the way. Doesn't that woman ever sleep?"

"Liv isn't your normal woman doctor."

"As I've noticed," The doctor chuckled and then backed off when he saw the look Elliot was giving him. It was primal, it was telling the doctor to back off his club, "Um we tried to contact your wife but nothing... we can keep trying-"

"Don't worry about it." Elliot snapped out of it.

"Are you sure because-"

"Can you just send her in?"

"Your partner?"

"Yeah."

"I'm thinking of admitting her for sleep deprivation." The doctor sighed, "She has not moved from her spot at all, she has not sat or had anything to eat or drink." The doctor looked at Elliot who did not know what to say, "I don't know what your situation is Mr. Stabler but-"

"Can I please just see her and be released?" Elliot made a point to not want to hear what the doctor had to say. In fact he had an idea of what the doctor had to say and he didn't like it, well he didn't not like it, he just didn't want to hear it.

"Yes." The doctor left and in a few second Olivia came through the door.

"You're supposed to duck." Olivia was so poised and all Elliot could think of was her without a shirt on, he wasn't sure if looking at her was the right thing to do at that moment but he responded to her with huskiness.

"You're supposed to leave." He told her, but Olivia Benson didn't leave him. Not anymore, she did at one point but since then... never again.

"Well, when my partner hangs out with scumbags I like to stick around, see what happens." She approached him and he had to look away. She had a newspaper, it was bent over as if she had been rolling it around in her fist, she handed it to him and he thanked her. He could not look at her and he could tell that she felt the strange feeling too. What the hell was that? Why did he feel sixteen again and like he was making out with some girl in high school for the first time?

"So how are we playing it?" He asked, not listening to her answer. She mentioned a cop, a shot and Cragen... he asked her what was going to happen to the other guys and she said,

"We're about to pay them a visit." Their eyes locked and he looked down again, awkward.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For... helping me." Elliot told her, wondering what that weird feeling was in his stomach.

"Oh don't mention it, it was... all I could think of." Olivia said stupidly.

"It wasn't bad."

"Thanks... I think, so wait are you saying that I make a good prostitute El?" Olivia teased and put on the accent again. Elliot wanted to tell her to not do that, that she couldnt...

"You're too priceless Olivia." Elliot told her and the look of silliness left her.

"Coming from you, that's a major compliment."

"You wear underwear like that all of the time?" Elliot dared to ask her and she blushed heavily.

"No... well yes, um why the hell are you asking me? Oh my god did you actually..."

"I couldn't help but look, I have eyes, they are for seeing." Elliot stammered.

"You looked."

"Well you kind of had them all over me."

"You were just thanking me!"

"Don't listen to me right now ok? I'm... sorry. I just... look Liv, can we maybe not-"

"Mention this to anyone?" Olivia answered his question.

"Yeah." Elliot hated to ask her but she seemed relieved.

"Not a problem, do you know how much crap we would be in if Cragen knew that I... that we... not to mention Kathy." Olivia paled.

"Where is she any way?"

"I don't know, I called her a million times, even filled the machine."

"It doesn't matter."

"She's your wife, I'm sorry but don't vows say for better or for worse? I don't care if you just cheated on her, she should still be here." Olivia then realized her choice of words and frowned, "Is it going to be this awkward?"

"You feel it too?" Elliot asked her.

"How can I not? You... saw me... I saw you... it was-"

"Intense?" Elliot asked her.

"Very."

"Olivia... if I wasn't-"

"Sop right there, don't even finish that sentence, we can't go there." Olivia told him, "Just not yet." Her last two words made him weak, she felt it too. He wasn't alone. But he knew that he would never see her the same way again. Ever, no... he could never.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!

REVIEW. Tell me what you think. Do you want more of my insight???

:D


End file.
